nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Der Lange Krieg
Der Lange Krieg (The Long War) was a conflict between Bismarck II as Avalon and Quill as the GLOCK in NC 41. This war saw the longest war posts with Quill posting an attack of 42 separate posts, totalling around 75k characters and Bismarck posting a 25 post retaliation. Leadup Bismarck had quit NC for a period of time and didn't seem to be coming back. Quill dropped several asteroids into the pacific to create a new island to use as a miltary base. Bismarck returned and when he found out about the Island, he surrounded it with a ring of nanites and demanded that Quill remove all military equipment even a weather station from the Island or else he would do it himself. He claimed that it violated his territory, despite being well outside his territorial waters. Ingame Quill replied with: "Upon hearing the Avalonian demands that we remove all military items from the islands, our ambassador to Avalon replied: "In the GLOCK, we have a proud history of not taking orders from bullies. We will not bow down to your false gods, we will not surrender to your idiotic concept that an ocean on Earth belongs to you. We have never been successfully invaded. We will never be successfully invaded. We will dismantle you like a child dismantles his brother's favourite toy. Our response to your demands can be summed up with a quote from Lt Keith Mills a royal marine lieutenant during the Falklands war; his comment to a small contingent of 22 royal Marines when it was suggested that he surrender unconditionally was "Sod that, I'm going to make their eyes water!" The Lorian ambassador to Avalon has been withdrawn. In other news, the latrines on Glockania have been renamed the imperial fountains and a picture of emperor bismarck II has been painted on the bottom of them." He also begin the hidden operation, Glockywockykrieg. Bis then failed to live up to the threat he had given Quill that he would remove the military equipment himself if Quill didn't. Quill stated that all Bis had done by being a coward was given him the opportunity of when, where and how he attacked bis. Bis believed that as the Island was within his EEZ that meant it was within his territory. He also claimed that his blockade was not aggressive. Quill and others including 123, volc, rp and chip believed his claims were ridiculous. The war began in 2297. Quill's Attack Quill prior to declaring war began operation Glockywockykrieg. This involved moving most of his submersible naval fleet stealthily along a series of trenches that lined the pacific rim of fire into position as well as recon gathering. He also took measures to protect his own forces and incorporated the use of decoys as well. He then turned his defences online. Quill then mentioned a number of crippling weaknesses nanites have. The attack began at 0500 hours for most forces. Special Forces This war saw heavy use of special forces including counter air commandos, counter ship commandos and others. Special forces were dropped in a few hours before the main attack to guide airstrikes, artillery, naval and orbital gunfire as well as finding targets for special forces. Other special forces attacked enemy supply lines, secured strategic objectives and attacked behind the lines targets Breakout Guam, Taiwan, Indonesia and Haiwaii were all targeted for assault by the lorian fleets. The GLOCK used weather control followed up my microwave shells to knock out the nanite blockade. Super heavy coil and missile installations targeted avalonian targets, including southern Atlantic ones. ASW bombers patrolled from the Atlantic operating from the Azores. The Aleutians, Kuril Islands, US minor outlying islands, Northern Mariana Islands and Micronesia were also targeted by artillery and missiles. Cyberwarfare was also used to protect lorian networks Battle for the Skies Avalonian fleets were targeted by naval strike flights. Quill predicted this would cause massive damage to the fleets. Avalonian high level air defences were attacked by fast bombers escorted by bomber escorts. Heavy bombers fired cruise missiles at high value targets such as command centres from standoff range then retreated. The next wave of aircraft consisted of strike wings and SEAD wings. The SEAD craft attacked enemy air defences while the strike wings attacked enemy aircraft, roads, runways, power stations etc. After them came tactical transports and ground attack aircraft supported by more strike wings. The transport carried tungsten darts that they dropped on reinforced bunkers. The ground attack aircraft attacked targets of opportunity. Drone fighters sescorted softer targets and al operations were supported by AWACS. After the avalonian airforce was mostly inoperational Multiroles, SEADs, AWACs, Jumbo jet bombers and GAA’s acted in an interdiction capacity. Multiroles also ran CAP’s. ASW bombers patrolled the pacific. Enemy satellites were targeted by aircraft launching ASAT missiles and space craft. Space The lorian anti-orbit facility on Ellesmere Island attacked larger enemy orbital vessels as did naval battleships, assault ships and strike cruisers. Satellites attacked enemy satellites and other threats. Heavy missile platform satellites engaged any of the larger avalonian vessels. Standard Lorian space doctrine came into play. Vehicle carrying ships used the standard “duct tape” maneuver. Boarding actions took place against enemy ships. Static was applied. Naval Quill moved some of his central American fleets by having them submerge and travel along the trenches lining the pacific ring of fire. Subs escorted the fleet. Some subs attacked enemy shipping and vessels. Stealthy subs launched preprogrammed torpedoes at enemy harbour. Battleships and other naval vessels equipped with heavy guns/large missile pods attacked enemy UAV’s missiles, aircraft as well as engaging enemy spacecraft. Missile subs also attacked enemy spacecraft. Corvettes provided a screen for the main fleet. Bait ships were used. Amphibious Assault Monitors were deployed from assault ships 50 miles off the landing point. Hydrofoils had goaded defenders into revealing their position beforehand. Cruise missiles targeted enemy objectives at the same time as the monitors opened fire. Battleships also closed to shore. Naval commandos set up a feint against sites that weren’t the landing zoe, just before the main strike. The monitors and battleships attacked at 0500 with cannon, rocket and missile attacks. Uav’s floated above the battlefield to relay targets back to the fleet command database. Bomblets were dropped onto the beach. Anti-armour submunitions were then launched. Attack aircraft then launched and pounded the beach with further sub-munitions. At 0520, attack helicopters swept in low to destroy any remaining fortifications. Transport Helos dropped off a reinforced battalion of royal marines into the rear area of the defenders. Bait ships were used. Conventional forces began deploying off the assault ships to land on the beach shortly after the beach had been cleared of mines using acupuncture and thermobaric bombs. Paras One fourth of all paratroopers deployed during this war were deployed via microgliders. Armour and artillery was dropped into to support the paras. Major targets for paras were airfields, bridges, fords, naval bases and ports. Guard battalions were deployed to hassle and slow the defenders. A number of forces were also deployed to cause havoc in enemy rear areas targeting enemy warhouses, rail stations, other infrastructure, command posts, factories, energy and hydropower equipment. They were dropped no more than 200km ahead of main echelon forces. Arctic Specialist arctic warfare units, 25000 in all were deployed with some armour, air defense and artillery support to capture Magadan. They were deployed 375 miles away travelling on skis to Magadan. Homeland The Quill deployed 25,000 daleks and 50 cloverfields as well as bomb bugs, saboteurs, urban drones, thorn bush seeds, interceptor missiles and potato technology to attack the Avalonian homeland of the Japanese Islands. Land Warfare The GLOCK made heavy use of decoys, with paratroopers and special forcers deploying decoys behind enemy lines. They were also used by other forces. Attack and Assault helicopters assisted ground forces. Scout companies provided low level recon. Operations usually were conducted by independent expeditionary groups that included CAVs . Ground forces that had been deployed by amphibious assault secured an area, where they were reinforced by orbital troops as well as forces brought aboard by large transport ships and wormholes. Ground forces then linked up with advanced forces. Artanks fired smokescreens to divide enemy formations and deployed erial mines. Lorian forces rotated every 36 hours. Only 1/3rd of the forces are in consistent combat with the enemy. The rest are further behind, in armoured trucks. After spending 72 hours in relative peace, they’ll rotate into the front combat units. This will maintain morale and prevent fatigue. Riverine Warfare The GLOCK made use of riverine gunboats to cause havoc behind enemy lines. Groups of 4 were deployed by tactical transport seaplanes into enemy territory. Bismarck’s Response Bismarck then tried to dismiss Quill's claims over weaknesses of Nanites. Management confirmed Quill's statements. Bis claimed that dark mechanics meant that he knew what was happening in all of his territory, meant his troops didn’t need sleep, completely neutralise all specops attacks allowed him to survey the entire pacific at once, swallow up enemy troops into the earth or stabbed them using spears made from dirt themselves, captured enemy technology, kill every lorian who breathed in air in the pacific, destroyed all enemy aircraft, halt a hurricane, allowed his entire air fleet to be UAVs, repair his naval fleet of any damage suffered by the lorian strike attack, rebuild new ships from sunken wrecks, instantly extinguish the fires caused by the tungsten darts, prevent his ships from being boarded, destroy enemy submarines, destroy enemy torpedoes, disassemble enemy vehicles, prevent plants from growing, destroy the bonds of explosives, corrupt enemy soldiers, disrupt smoke screens, create obstacles and resupply his entire population. Management didn’t agree with his claims and voided every last one of them. In fact management declared that dark mechanics had basically turned his entire nation into a sea of grey sludge. He also claimed that there would have been no element of surprise at all. Bismarck then claimed that his bone breaker technology would prevent all super heavy coilgun shells from doing any damage. At all. Management also voided this. He claimed that his airforce had learnt from all of histories previous dogfights and learnt from them. He then used an incredibly incompetent technique that would see his planes isolated and easily destroyed by the more concentrated enemy jets. He then tried to use giant railgun shotguns against aircraft despite the inherent inaccuracy of such weapons. He had no conventional SAMs instead relying entirely on his air force and shotguns. He also tried to shoot down missiles with his shotguns. This didn’t work. He ordered his submarines to attack the enemy Anti-submarine aircraft using cruise missiles. This for some reason didn’t work. He then tried to claim despite the earth being round it would have no effect on detecting the massive swarm of cruise missiles attacking his fleets. Also voided. He then proclaimed that “All in all, the Fleets are maintained with utter brilliance.” and that “My warships are not modern, they are of the Galactic Age.” He then attempted to use bone breaker against kinetic bombardment. As well as that being a space power allowed him to detect all aerial threats with no difficulty. He also believed that he could produce sizeable amounts of vehicles and other equipment in hours and that his AI system allowed him to predict how Lorian aircraft would react. Voided. He attempted to use electrohydrodynamic mechanisms to stop lorian vessels and cloverfields from moving in the water. Didn’t work. He then stated that podded drive systems were useless and claims that his naval drives were faster and more manoeuvrable than lorian ships. Because you can be more manoeuvrable than something that turns on the spot. He said that his ships weren’t affected by blip enhancement, offering no reason why. He also tried to use anti-plastic technology on heavily armoured warships. Surprisingly, it failed. He also falsely believed that as multiple countries used RMG equipment, that it would mean he had seen the Lorian tactics despite the fact RMG doesn’t instruct anyone they sell equipment to Lorian battle tactics. Regarding the attacks on Homeland, Bismarck believed that by zapping the daleks with electricity he could defeat them. This is despite the fact, Quill had a counter to his Tesla towers for over 2 generations of RMG equipment. He also attempted to use electrokinetic forces to hold the cloverfields in place. Bis thought that he’d be able to identify decoys due to them fluttering in the wind. He couldn’t. He then tried to use shotguns against armoured vehicles. Essentially Bismarck’s entire war post didn’t work or got voided. Apart from one thing. Bismarck used a gravity weapon on earth to crush all lorian land. Unfortunately for him, Quill had developed an anti-gravity weapon measure. Called the FUF protocol, this consisted of modified anti-grav propulsion units linked up to a power source and Gradar, as soon as gravity violations were detected they were they isolated affected areas from the HWMD. Result: No lorian casualties. Unfortunately, over 80 million neutral civilians from Marosia and Quebec were killed by the weapon as it had a large area of effect in addition to damaging IS (a former NC superpower, no relation to islamic state) assets as well. He then proceeded to claim that Quill had made multiple fundamental mistakes including relying too much on one thing, despite him relying entirely on Dark Mechanics. Management disagreed.Finally he began talks with the IS to try and paint him as the victim and called the GLOCK heretics. Result Loria suffered no deaths and only a few concussions when men tripped in the metallic goo that was Avalon. Millions of neutral civilians died. Avalon was stripped off all lands apart from Japan. It was forced to rehumanize and become a democracy. The GLOCK gained control of all Avalonian Islands apart from Japan as well as Shanghai. All other parts of Avalon became NPCs. Bismarck quit NC after the war blaming management for his defeat. Quill found the whole experience unenjoyable as he had been hoping for a decent war and the whole thing was too easy in his opinion. Quill stated "After all, Bismarck's response consisted of 3 things... *1. stuff that got voided *2. stuff that didn't work *3. the gravity wmd that killed tens of millions of neutral civvies." Category:NC Wars Category:Player Wars Category:Loria